Joshaya One Shots
by RiRi1234
Summary: A range of one shots for Joshaya..send through your requests
1. Chapter 1

Anniversary Gift

Maya is 23

Josh is 26

Josh was planning a big surprise for their anniversary as Maya was at home freaking out about something else. Josh and Maya had been together for 5 years. Not long after Maya turned 18 Josh finally worked up the courage to ask her out on a date.

Josh had taken Cory out with him to pick out a ring. He knew how terrified Maya was of commitment and abandonment but he though it was the right time. They had been together for 5 years now surely she knew he wasn't going to leave her. He dipped into most of his savings and picked out the perfect ring for her.

Josh had dinner with Katy and Shawn the week before to ask for their permission to marry Maya. Katy was thrilled she knew how happy Maya had been in the last few years and she knew most of that had to do with Josh. Shawn on the other hand pulled it the protective dad act. He had a stack of questions each of them Josh answered confidently. He knew this was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with nothing else matters.

Maya however was sitting on the bathroom floor staring at the test. She had been moody, tired and sick. She hadn't even thought of pregnancy being the reason for it. That was until she went to Topanga's. Topanga told her to take a test just for peace of mind. Maya knew Josh had always wanted kids, she knew she had to take it today so she could tell him. Although she was freaking out she knew he wasn't going anywhere. Two lines appeared on the test. She had mixed emotions. She had never really thought about being a mom.

Josh and Maya were meant to be going to a restaurant for their anniversary but Maya called him telling him to get home quick. Worry took over for Josh, what could have possibly happened. Maya heard Josh walk through the front door. She took a deep breath not knowing exactly how to tell him.

"Babe where are you?"

"Um just in our room Josh come in here"

He walked at her just observing her face. She had been crying. He didn't even ask what was wrong just pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead.

"So why aren't we going out?"

"Well um that's the thing I kind of have something to tell you"

Maya had walked back into their bathroom and picked the test off of the bathroom sink. She had walked back into the bedroom with it behind her back. Josh wasn't quite sure what to think. He was incredibly nervous of what she was going to say next. She took the test from behind her and put it into his view. Josh's face lit up.

"We are having a baby?"

"Sure are boing, I'm sorry I know you wanted the whole wedding thing before we had kids if we were going to have any. I mean we never spoke about it"

Josh still had a massive smile plastered on his face. He had her ring in his jacket pocket. He pulled out the box. Maya was still distracted by the test.

"Well lucky for us I got you this" Maya just looked at the box not sure what was going to happen next. "We may not be married by the time our baby comes bust we could be engaged" he got down on one knee. Maya's eyes began to water.

"So I bought this today for you. Maya you make me so happy honestly I didn't think I would find a love like my brother but lucky for me I found you." He opened the box. "What do you say wanna be Mrs Matthews?"

She giggled and nodded.

"I can't wait to be Mrs Matthews"

A/N: Hey guys send through requests!

Until next time x


	2. Chapter 2

College party

Maya and Riley had decided that tonight was the night they would sneak out to a college party. They were now seniors. Riley was still with Lucas and Maya was still holding on hope for someday. Her and Josh had been playing the long game for a few years.

The party was at NYU. The same college Maya and Riley had snuck out to years before to check on Josh. This time though they had covered their tracks so both parents would think they were at the others house. Another thing was they decided to avoid Josh at all costs. Being Riley's uncle and Maya's good friend he would kill all the fun they intended to have.

When they arrived at the party things were already out of hand. The music was extremely high and there were drunk kids everywhere. They got a red cup and began drinking. Maya being the girl she was, was quick to get on the dance floor after downing a few beers. She had dressed herself up so no one would guess that she was in high school. Guys started surrounding her. To Maya it was completely innocent but some guys were starting to get handsy. Uncomfortable with the way things were going she pushed the guy away and walked into the other room.

She thought it was a good idea but what she saw next broke her heart even more. In the corner was Joshua Matthews leaning against the wall and talking to another girl. At this point the alcohol was going straight to her head. She was becoming emotionally about something that they had agreed on. Living their life. Josh looked away from the girl to see Maya behind him. Maya decided that she as her time to leave.

"Maya what are you doing here?"

"Having a good time but apparently you are having a better one" Maya's words were all slurred. Josh was really worried about her.

"Wait Maya that's not what you think it was. That's my best friend you know Sarah"

"It was just Sarah?"

"Yes now let me take you home"

The first few minutes of the walk were silent. After that Maya started talking but Josh had no idea what she was saying. He snuck her into her room through the window and laid her down on her bed. Although Josh had known Shawn his whole life he scared him so he went over to her door and locked it . There was no way he was going to leave Maya in this state.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight gorgeous"


End file.
